


The Fiction: A Musical Tale Of Relative Insanity

by aphoticdepths



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Fix - Rowe/Dempsey
Genre: Canon Retelling, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, Dark Comedy, Filk, Gen, canon-typical incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: Or-a musical-length filk based entirely on incredibly, incredibly bad ideas.





	1. The Pilot(The Funeral)

**Author's Note:**

> God forgive me. This will be in chronological order from the game, rather than the musical. And as the 'canon retelling' tag would suggest, this is full of HUGE AMOUNTS OF SPOILERS.
> 
> Knowledge of The Fix is not neccessary but if you're not squicked by drug use, you can listen to a youtube playlist of the soundtrack(missing some songs) here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbyXrLZDJbg&list=PL8f_ACV3dM09acVCYXH88mYb_kIX7SttD so you can sing along.

TEAM DANGAN RONPA: A wealth of despair

Across the land

The rest of the killing game

Is now in death's hands

 

All hope's interred

The people cannot think

The latest crop of Ultimates

Are dyed a bloody pink

 

Can this be the end?

Is this all it brings?

Surely there's another Dangan Ronpa waiting in the wings?

 

TSUMUGI: There is.


	2. Let The Killing Game Begin(Let The Games Begin)

AMAMI: Oh, Jesus Christ

What has happened and why?

Did I actually die

After just managing to survive?

What a joke

What a trick of design

When the whole sick plan

Was right before my eyes

 

Holy crap, are we all going to lose?

Tsumugi screwed me over

And our hopes are barely there

Kaede tried to lay me low

But Tsumugi took the blow

And who'll be judging her?

 

STUDENTS: What goes up

Comes down

 

MONOKUMA: And to vary that a little

Here's the finger in the middle!

Let the killing game begin!

 

MONOKUMA AND MONOKUBS: This is the game

The tools and the tricks

And the ultimate Fix

And the truth is all fudged

 

Let the students be judged!

Give the wheel a spin

Let the killing game begin!

 

SHIROGANE: Hail to Junko!

 

_SAIHARA and KAEDE: Oh, fuck!_

 

_AMAMI: Hey!_

There's Shirogane 

With brains and fame

The mastermind of this game

Who smashed in my head

 

Oh, watch Kaede burn

As her plan goes out of key

She still thinks she killed me

And they've all lost the thread

 

_K_ _AEDE:_ _I mean, he still could have been the mastermind!_

 

_MONOKUMA: A body has been discovered!_

 

_SAIHARA: I'll take that...as a no?_

 

_AMAMI: Yeah._

That's Monokuma

Holding the reins

With fluff in his veins

A pro among pros

 

Check him out

As he's mocking at the dead

Eyes glowing red

And a button for a nose!

 

STUDENTS: What goes up

Comes down

 

OUMA: The Ultimate ??? in a coffin

And they'll off the one who offed him

Let the killing game begin!

 

MONOKUMA AND MONOKUBS: This is the game

The tools and the tricks

And the ultimate Fix

And the truth is all fudged

 

Let the students be judged!

Give the wheel a spin

Let the killing game begin!

 

_SHIROGANE: Proclaims the Mastermind!_

 

 

STUDENTS: Let the killing game begin!

Go! The next one in line!

Polish him up to a shrine

And then get him killed!

 

MIU: Once you've killed the local asshole

Then they burn you up like charcoal

Let the killing...

 

ALL: Let the killing game begin!

 

MONOKUMA AND MONOKUBS: This is the game

The tools and the tricks

And the ultimate Fix

And the truth is all fudged

 

Let the students be judged!

Give the wheel a spin

Let the killing game begin!

 

_SHIROGANE: Oh, hail Junko!_

 

ALL: Let the killing game begin!

 

_SHIROGANE: Says the Queen!_

 

ALL: Let the killing game begin!

 

SHIROGANE: Sings Izuru! Sings Celestia! Sings Mikan!

 

ALL: Let the killing game begin!


	3. Fifty-Three(One, Two, Three)

KAEDE: There's a class trial

Going on downstairs

Sit back and watch the fun begin

Come one, come all                                                            

To the shot put ball

It costs you seven "I'm so sorry"s to get in

 

Throughout the minigames you hear them speak                               

About how their doom is at the door

They’re hot to win, to hear the bottle spin

But it’s just me and me alone who knows the score

 

And it’s fifty-three!

That’s how I feel about the future

Living to end the killing game

Knowing destiny lies

In these two hands

Playing these three chords

 

You hear the whispers in the offices

How could the Survivor have passed away?

The court plays numb, and the mastermind keeps mum

But listen close, and you can hear the Pianist play

 

KAEDE AND TEAM DANGAN RONPA: Fifty-three!  


KAEDE: That’s how I feel about the future!

(TEAM DANGAN RONPA: Fifty-three!)

KAEDE: That’s how I deal with it all!

(TEAM DANGAN RONPA: Fifty-three!)

KAEDE: Living to end the killing game

Knowing destiny lies

In these two hands

Playing these three chords

These three

 

Desperate chords, desperate harmonics

Desperate detections onto desperate tonics

Desperate crimes for your desperate pleasures

‘Cause desperate times call for desperate measures

 

Desperate times, Kaede

Desperate times…

 

TEAM DANGAN RONPA: Fifty three!

KAEDE: That’s how I feel about the future!

TEAM DANGAN RONPA: Fifty three!

KAEDE: That’s how I deal with it all!

TEAM DANGAN RONPA: Fifty-three!

KAEDE: Living to end the killing game

Knowing destiny lies

In these two hands

Playing these three chords

 

Fifty-three!

TEAM DANGAN RONPA: That’s how to feel about the future!

KAEDE: Fifty-three!

TEAM DANGAN RONPA: That’s how to deal with it all!

ALL: Knowing destiny lies

In these two hands

Playing these three chords

 

KAEDE: These two hands…

Playing these three chords…


	4. Killing Games(Dangerous Games)

MONOKUMA AND KUBS: By day we march

On the high road, acting proud, sanctimonious

Looking down upon all persons felonious

Avert our eyes if they should pass

STUDENTS: By day we march

Keeping rhythm with the drums of society

Preaching rectitude and pious propriety

A font of sanctity and class

 

ALL: But deep in the night

We drop this deceit

And find ourselves moving

To a killing beat

 

MONOKUMA AND KUBS: There goes the cosplayer with her clothes so cheep

Her friends don’t know that she’s the DR lead!

Few know, and fewer approve

But once she starts acting, you should see our mastermind move!

 

There goes the pianist with her ahoge on

She doesn’t know the clues she sleeps upon

One look, the mastermind won’t have a prayer

But tie a noose around her neck and she’s a goddamn Fred Astaire!

 

ALL: Don’t be dumb!

Step on in!

Welcome to the school, let the trial begin!

Join the trial!

Face the heat!

You’re playing killing games…

To a killing beat!

 

_OUMA:  So, we all think Saihara-chan did it. Don’t we, Akamatsu-chan?_

_KAEDE: You’ve got that wrong!_

_KIRUMI: I still think Gonta-kun killed Amami-kun._

_OUMA: But we know that it’s Saihara-chan. Because that’s Kaede’s lie isn’t it?_

_KAEDE: Yes, I lied, but there’s more to it than that. Because you see…_

_ANGIE: What do we see?_

_KAEDE: We should really be focusing on the mastermind-_

_GONTA: But who’s the killer?_

_KAEDE: Well-_

_SAIHARA: I…_

_KAEDE: The killer? I mean, yes, we need to find them, but the mastermind is more important, and-_

_SAIHARA: Akamatsu-san._

_KAEDE: It was me._

ALL: Come join the game, you know we won’t refuse

But every killer needs to pay their dues

Class votes

And blood on your hands

There ain’t no room for dealin’ when the devil wants to dance!

  
Don’t be dumb!

Step on in!

Welcome to the game, let the trial begin!

Join the trial!

Face the heat!

We’re playing killing games

Now….

 

Don’t be dumb!

Step on in!

Welcome to the game, let the trial begin!

Join the trial!

Face the heat!

You’re playing killing games

Now….

We’re playing killing games

Now

We’re playing killing games

Now

To a killing beat!


	5. Despair(Control)

Junko: _You gotta remember, Shirogane_

It’s gonna be

Our face, shining from the televisions!

Our smile, striking up the band!

Our words

Splashed across the bumper stickers

Our voice

Heard throughout the land

 

Team DR think they hire you, can kick you to the curb

Their voices may be many, but you get the reverb!

 

It’s gonna be

Our thoughts, in the TV interviews

Our nerve, stirring up the coals

Your eyes, staring from the live transcription

Your speech, climbing up the poles!

 

Team DR thinks they own you, can put you on the ropes

Sure, they can change the channel, but you write all the soaps…

 

_SHIROGANE: No, no, no, Enoshima-san! Landmines…_

_JUNKO: Don’t you worry, girl! I’ve danced around worse than this before. You just have to remember a few basic rules…_

Killing games are a minefield

Right! Wrong!

One wrong step you’re blown away

Hey!

Lead all your victims towards the fray, that’s how it’s done

 

Do all you know to trick your foes

To keep them unaware-

_SHIROGANE: Junko-_

_JUNKO: Shh!_

They’ll walk straight into a snare

Sayonara, c’est la guerre

And kid, you’ve won!

JUNKO and SHIROGANE:

And then it’s gonna be

Our face

Our smile

Your words

My style

 

Our eyes, playing up the public!

Our blood, live and on air

Our prize

You gotta remember

You’re lost without

There ain’t no doubt

It’s all about despair!

Despair!


	6. Getting Out(Cleaning House)

KIRUMI: Desperate times, Kirumi...

Desperate times...

 

The disaster

Hit all of my people

Get me out! Get me out!

 

I need

To save everyone I can

So hear what I say

See things my way

 

Make the ropeway, hide the body

Show my sympathy, make them see the tape

Make them sacrifice themselves for me

Kill them all, and I'll escape!

 

MONOKUMA AND KUBS: Disgusting thing, this murder

Kirumi's hit her low

Depressing thing

The lengths to which she'll go

 

KIRUMI: I'm getting out!

 

Ryoma

Wanted me to kill him!

Get me out! Get me out!

 

I only

Wanted to help everyone

And let me say-

I'll get away!

 

Flee the trial, find a solution

Run as fast as I can go

Ignore Monokuma's execution

Grab onto the thorny rope!

 

MONOKUMA AND KUBS: Disgusting thing, this murder

Kirumi's hit her low

Depressing thing

The lengths to which she'll go

 

_KIRUMI: Selfless devotion and serving my people is my duty, and I'll be damned if I die here! I need to get out! No looking back! No hesitation!_

 

KIRUMI: I'm doing this right

I'm climbing the rope

Get cut up

Hurt myself

Ignore the BS

And PS?

I'm right at the light!

 

MONOKUMA AND KUBS: Disgusting thing, this murder

Kirumi's hit her low

Depressing thing

The lengths to which she'll go!

 

KIRUMI: I'm getting out!


	7. Praise Atua(Alleluia)

ANGIE: Let me take you away

Let me create my art, you guys

Let me teach you through my works

To accept Atua in your heart, you guys

 

Far from the pain

From the killing game

Far from those blinding lights

Ignore the clues

Embrace Atua

Draw wild flights, and carefree nights

And easier times

My friends…

 

STUDENT COUNCIL: Praise Atua, praise Atua

ANGIE: Oooh…

STUDENT COUNCIL: Praise Atua, praise Atua

ANGIE: Let me take you away!

STUDENT COUNCIL: Praise Atua, praise Atua

ANGIE: Let me take you away!

STUDENT COUNCIL: Praise Atua, praise Atua

ANGIE: I’m gonna take you away!

STUDENT COUNCIL AND ANGIE: Praise Atua, praise Atua

Praise Atua, praise Atua

(ANGIE: I’m gonna take you away!)

Praise Atua, praise Atua

(ANGIE: Oh...)

Praise Atua, praise Atua

(ANGIE: I'm gonna! I'm gonna take you away!)

Praise Atua, praise Atua


	8. Embrace Tomorrow(Embrace Tomorrow)

TENKO: Work your fingers down to the gristle

Grit your teeth

Ignore the lies

Aikido

Beating degenerates

Then we all take the bait

Angie works on her statues  and-

Boom! Surprise!

Atua, how it burns, Yumeno-san

Pretending she was wise…

 

HIMIKO: All these pointless days

Our spirits are sapped

Our souls diminished

I’ll let it go, accept my losses

It was all a pain, and now it’s finished

TENKO: Wrong!

No backing down

No copping out

Not until the end!

I’ve fought to protect us, I can do it again now

Because Yonaga-san was your best friend!

Feel, Yumeno-san, feel!

One way or another

If I can’t be the one you love

You can bet yourself

I’ll be her medium

 

_HIMIKO: Oh my god._

TENKO: We’re moving ahead with the Caged Child

We’re moving ahead…

With the Caged Child…

 

_HIMIKO: You want to channel Angie’s spirit?_

_TENKO: Why so surprised, Yumeno-san?_

_HIMIKO: If you think this is going to earn you brownie points with me, it’s not._

_TENKO: Yumeno-san-_

HIMIKO: Calmness is expected in a magician

A sense of coolness and mystique

And dramatic love…

Calmness is expected in a magician

Or at least a fair

Facsimile thereof!

_TENKO: There’s nothing wrong with feeling!_

_HIMIKO: I think you’re feeling too much._

TENKO: I just want you to feel

Laugh, Yumeno-san

Or if you want to, cry…

HIMIKO: You’re doing that too much.

 

(SHINGUJI: Let it be said

That I loved me a woman

My kind, calm, beloved

Dead older sister!)

 

TENKO: Feel, Yumeno-san, feel!

One way or another

If I can’t be the one you love

You can bet yourself

I’ll be her medium

 

BOTH: Let’s not talk of feuds

Histories of remorse and sorrow

Face our ghosts, combine our forces

Look away from the past, embrace tomorrow!

Face Angie!

Damn the past

Embrace tomorrow!


End file.
